I'm not your Claire-Bear anymore
by GateKeeperToElysium
Summary: How would you feel if you found out the man who had imprinted on you was going to have "girlfriends" until you got older only to make your aunt feel comfortable about said imprint? Well, I'm livid! They say: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" and I mean to show Quil Ateara just that, starting with my boyfriend, Johnny. He should've known better and now he might be too late...
1. Unwanted Memories

**First, I would like to Thank anyone who takes a chance on my story. This is a love story between Quil and Claire when they're older so if you're not looking for that then this story is not for you. My main goal is to show Claire's perspective in all this.**

* * *

" _Seriously, Quil, You need to start dating," Jacob said. They were currently sitting in Sam and Emily's house. Sam and Emily were finishing up on moving Claire and her sister's things to there. After Emily's sister and her husband had gotten into a fatal car-wreck, they thought it best if the girls moved in with them. Claire was still recovering from the shock of it all. Michelle, her sister, couldn't stop crying, but Claire just held it in. She didn't cry once, even when they told her the news. It wasn't so much that she wasn't in pain, more-so of being too shocked to feel. All she did was stand still for a couple of minutes then clung to Quil the whole night. She had been just four months shy of her fourteenth birthday._

" _I don't know Jacob. Claire still needs me," Quil replied as he spoke with uncertainty._

" _I'm not saying don't come around anymore, I'm just saying to give them some space so they can mourn as a family. Besides, it might make Emily feel better about the_ **situation** _," Jacob said to try and persuade Quil even more. No one needed to question what situation they were referring to. Both of them knew that Jacob was talking about the time Quil had imprinted on Claire. It had sent the whole pack on edge and upset Emily to no end. It was no surprise considering Claire was her niece and only two at the time, whereas, Quil was a teenager; an age-gap well over ten years._

 _Claire, who was listening from the top of the stairs, could hear Quil's chair creak under his weight as he thought about Jacob's suggestion._

' _ **There's no way Quil would do that to me. He would never be with anyone else, especially when he told me I was his Claire-bear –**_ **the one and only for him** _ **,'**_ _Claire thought to herself smugly._

" _I-I don't know Jake. Do you think this is for the best," Quil questioned nervously._

' _ **What,'**_ _Claire freaked._ _ **'What did he just say?'**_

" _Of course it's for the best, Quil. Think about it: Claire's still just a baby and Emily was never really comfortable with you imprinting on her. This might make her come around," Jake said. Claire could hear the smile in his voice as it was carried up the stairs to where she sat with her face pressed in between the wooden pegs, straining to hear everything._

' _ **Jake's probably happy that he took my Quilcupine away from me,'**_ _Claire thought angrily to herself._ _ **'I don't know why he's been in such a bad mood lately, but that was no cause for him to turn my Quinny against me.'**_

 _There had been a silent pause as it seemed that Quil was mulling everything over before Jacob's voice had broken the silence once again._

" _Look, when Claire gets older, you can dump the girl and get with her. This is only a temporary fix until Claire comes of age. Then, when she's old enough ya'll can go off to your fairytale castle and live happily ever after."_

"… _Okay…but only until Claire's old enough," Quil spoke and Claire could feel her heart shattering._

 _She couldn't take it anymore, so she got up and ran to her room – her footsteps reverberated against the floorboards as she went and let Quil know that something was wrong. Like the door slamming in the new, sudden, and profound silence wasn't enough to express her distress._

 _She jumped onto her bed and threw herself under the covers, sobbing as she curled herself into a ball of despair._

' _ **As if losing my parents wasn't enough, now I had to lose**_ **him** _ **too? He's the only thing I have left and now he is to be torn away from me and given to another – someone who doesn't even have the ability to grasp what kind of a wonderful person they'll have.'**_

 _Her sobs were all that filled the smothering air until she faintly heard her bedroom door creak open as someone eased their way in and made their way over to her bed before sliding under the covers with her. His smell enveloped all around her and took away some of the pain, but only slightly -_ Her Quil _._

" _Claire," he whispered hesitantly in a soothing tone. "What's wrong, honey?"_

 _He was currently rubbing her back in what was supposed to be a comforting manner, but it only made her realize all the sooner on what she would be missing. From now on, these sweet, gentle hands would belong to someone else's back when they were in need of consoling._

 _When she didn't answer after a while and continued to cry, he assumed that the cause for her tears was her parents' death and pressed on, "Don't worry, Claire-bear; they're in a better place now." He spoke so softly to her, trying with all his might to stop her tears._

 _At his mention of her pet name, she turned over into his arms and looked him in the eyes with her tear-streaked face. "Do you love me, Quil," she asked heart-brokenly. He looked so taken aback – like he wasn't expecting her to ask that, but then his expression softened and he took her into his arms and said the very thing that she lived for._

" _Of course I love you, Claire-bear."_

 _She knew as soon as he spoke those words that it was a lie. If he had_ _ **truly**_ _loved her, he wouldn't be with another. He'd still be Her Quilcupine, Her Quinny, Her Quil –_ **Hers** _._

 _He held her just like that all through the night and when she was sure he was deeply asleep, she whispered words into the darkness that never should have been spoken._

" _I'm not your Claire-bear anymore…nor will I ever be."_

 _That was the first time she was taught what it meant to hate._

* * *

 **That was the first chap and I hope you liked it! Please comment and subscribe!**


	2. Johnny

**So to all my people, I'm sorry it took so long to update! But! Here is the 2nd chap, so please forgive me ;) And Thanks again to all those who have favorited and followed this story!**

* * *

I was walking down the hall listening to music as I weaved through the madness called school in order to get to my locker. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw the familiar sticker of my favorite band, _Sanctus Real_ , which I had slopped onto the front of my locker at the beginning of the school year.

Pulling out my ear buds, I reached for the lock to key in the code. _'3 to the right, 7 to the left, and 9 to the right again,'_ I chanted in my head as I felt a pair of firm arms slide around my waist and lock at my bellybutton.

"Danngit," I huffed under my breath as I stomped my foot slightly in frustration.

"What," the husky voice asked with a tone of playful laughter in it. I felt the unknown stranger's breath puff against my neck, causing a few strands of hair to flutter against my cheek and it automatically made me tense up. Feeling her stiffen only made the man chuckle all the more.

I suddenly turned around and gave him a plush kiss he wasn't expecting. Just when he was about to respond after he registered what I was doing to him, I pulled away and breathlessly whispered, " _Johnny_ …"

The warmest hazel eyes I've ever seen greeted me as they crinkled when he smiled. Johnny, my boyfriend, was 6'3", chiseled, on the basketball team, and had dark, curly hair that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. Not to mention, he has some of the most adorable dimples I've ever seen. He stood out amongst all the kids from the reservation, which wasn't all that surprising considering that he was "English" as the natives called him. He was allowed to stay on the reservation because he's living with his grandmother, who is a native, and his parents had died five years ago from a house-fire. Since both of our parents had died when we were young, it was a lot easier to relate to one another.

"Hey there, Gorgeous," He said to me sweetly with love in his eyes. "What class do you have next?"

"Oh Please," I said rolling my eyes. "Like you don't already know."

He gave me a grin that had my heart stuttering. He leaned down and grazed his lips at the curve of my neck, with arms still holding me in a vice, as he spoke fondly against my skin. "I know alright; I just like to hear your voice."

Giggling like a schoolgirl, I looked around to see if anyone was watching, only to catch the stern gaze of Ms. Rouser as she gave me a look of disapproval through her glasses that were at least two inches thick.

"Uh-oh," I whispered sarcastically. "The warden's watching us."

"Good, maybe we could get locked up together" Johnny said suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Uh-huh," I nodded at him. "I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you."

"Don't you know it," He grinned before winking at me and slinging an arm over my shoulders as he began to walk me to class. "Are we still on for that date Friday?"

"Yeah," I told him as we wound our way through the halls to my Biology classroom.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Umm…," I didn't really know. I needed a couple hours to finish my homework for the weekend and try to leave early enough before Sam got home. If he was there when Johnny picked me up, it would only lead to questions I didn't want to answer, which would make him suspicious, which would then lead him to telling Quil about Johnny and that would just be a nightmare waiting to happen.

Seeing Johnny still waiting expectantly for an answer, I hurried to make up my mind. "Four would be good. It takes thirty minutes to an hour to get to Port Angeles. We can catch an early dinner before going to the movies."

Johnny smiled at me. "It seems like you've been planning this out."

I blushed shyly before ducking my head and saying, "Not really."

I didn't see him, but I could hear him laugh. Suddenly, he grabbed my chin, bringing it up to give me a kiss that left me wanting more.

"Time for class Miss Uley," Mr. Worsting said from behind me. Turning my head around, embarrassed, I simply nodded. Looking back at Johnny, I smiled coyly and said, "See ya…"

Leaning in, he mumbled, "Bye," against my forehead before he turned around and made his way to Geometry.

"I don't believe I need to repeat myself, Miss Uley," Mr. Worsting said from inside his classroom.

"Yes, Mr. Worsting," I sighed as I walked through the door, dreading to learn about molecules and such. The bell rang as soon as I had set my bag down and it was only then that I realized I had forgotten my Biology book in my locker.

' _Ugh, It's gonna be a long day.'_

"Hey, Emily, I'm home," I yelled as I set my bag down on the counter when I walked in the door.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," I heard coming from behind me. It was my favorite voice in the _entire_ world. Not wanting to seem so eager and needy, I continued to sift through my backpack until I found my homework and pulled it out.

"Hey, Quil," I said still not looking at him. "What's up?"

"Ohh, Nothing much – You?"

"Same-o, Same-o," I replied. Trying to ignore the fact that I could feel his body heat radiating out from him against my spine was starting to become extremely difficult. I could feel him getting closer and closer as each breath passed and before I knew it, he had his arms wrapped around me – just above the area where my arm and forearm creased to make my elbow.

' _Seems like I have a penchant for strange men to grab me from behind,'_ I mused to myself internally. _'Well, to be exact, neither he nor Johnny is exactly strangers.'_

"W-what're you doing," I asked in a not-so-controlled voice.

' _Oh, Great! Way to be smooth, Claire,'_ I thought angrily to myself. _'Hurry, try to make a cover-up.'_

"Umm, where's Em?"

"She went to the store; said something about us boys having depleted her food supply," He replied.

I let out a shaky sigh of relief. _'Good, he didn't notice. He might've pulled away Claire and we don't want that now, do we?'_

All of a sudden, Quil froze against me which was confusing and only made me more upset when he retracted his arms from around me.

I didn't know what he was doing at first, but the _click_ of high-heels against hardwood sure did clear things up.

"Hey, Babe, Where's the paper-towels," came the most nerve-grating voice from around the corner. Now I understood why Quil distanced himself from me; he had heard her coming. I mentally kicked myself for not noticing sooner her pleather purse _that was sitting_ _right next to my bag_.

Putting on my award-winning fake smile, I turned around to meet the one person who I loathed _the most_ in the world. "Amanda."

* * *

 **Sooo, Do you like Johnny? Has Quil changed much? Who's this Amanda chick? Read and comment to find out!**


	3. Amanda

**Here's the next chapter! I hope everyone has a great weekend! ;)**

* * *

"How good to see you again," I told her trying to be pleasant, although the cool inflection in my voice clearly said otherwise. I gave her a look-over with my eyes and could barely veil the disgust I felt. She was standing there in a loose, dark purple dress that dipped low enough to let you know she wasn't wearing a bra. To add to that, her hemline was so high up, if she raised her arms in the slightest, her hoo-ha would pop out at ya. _'Honestly, what does Quil see in her?'_

Hearing my voice caused her eyes to flit over towards me briefly before she looked back at Quil and re-stated her question. "Where's the paper towels?"

"Nice to see you, too," I huffed under my breath, causing Quil to glance nervously at me which forced me to smile in reassurance at him.

"Umm, they're in the cabinet beneath the bathroom sink."

"Oh, ok," Amanda said as she turned on her high-heel and made her way back to the bathroom.

 _'Seriously? She couldn't figure that out on her own even though she's been here hundreds of times? Why'd she have to interrupt us?'_

"Sorry 'bout that," Quil said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. After all, it's to be expected from Bimbo Barbie; all those chemicals they put into her body when she got all Frankeinsteined up must have ate away at her brain cells," I said with glee.

"For the last time, she hasn't had plastic surgery."

" _Suuuure,_ whatever you say, Quilly," I drawled with a sugary smile that was so sweet it could have left cavities. His grin that mirrored my own let me know he wasn't angry in the least; quite the opposite, actually.

"You coming to the bonfire Friday," Quil asked.

"Umm, I…can't make it," I said hesitantly. At Quil's furrowed brow, I decided to elaborate. "Math project."

"Ahhh," he replied with a look of enlightenment coming across his face.

 _'I really hate having to lie to him, especially when he trusts me so much, but I'd rather do that than have to tell him I have a date with my boyfriend."_

Luckily, Emily had just got back from the store and saved me from further questioning.

"Claire, can you come out here and help me with the groceries," she yelled. She must've noticed the fresh indents in the mud from my Converses.

As I made my way towards the door, Quil stopped me. "I'll get it."

"Thanks."

Not even 10 seconds later, here comes Amanda strolling around the corner.

 _'Geez, my day just keeps getting better and better.'_

'Where's Quil," asked Amanda. She was currently propping herself up against the living room archway's door-frame.

"He's helping Emily with the groceries." The silence after that was suffocating and I looked everywhere but at her; if I did, I knew nothing angelic would come flying off the tip of my tongue. A loud _Pop_ brought my attention back to her. She had her lipstick out, the cause of the popping sound, and was putting it on. The vibrant red looked gaudy on her and clearly didn't match her attire.

The words were out before I knew it and I mentally chided myself for opening my mouth to begin with. "What're you getting so dressed up for?"

A wicked grin crossed her features and she replied in a waspish manner only after smearing her cheap lipstick all over her thin lips. "Quil-bear is taking me to Bellemont tonight."

As if using my nickname for Quil wasn't enough, now the crude woman standing in front of me just said that my Quil – _my Quil, mind you_ – was going to take her to Bellemont for a date. _Everyone who's anyone_ knows that Bellemont is a fancy hotel in Port Angeles where couples go to dine then proceed upstairs to continue the night's entertainments.

My shell-shocked silence only served to prolong my suffering as Amanda's voice spoke to me from some far, distant place: "Perhaps when you're older, I can recount all the sordid, grown-up details."

Shutting my mouth, I retorted with a quip of my own. "That is if you're still around when I'm older."

"Oh," she questioned with an annoying quirk of the eyebrow. "And why wouldn't I be?"

It was obvious that my words were having no effect on her; this was plainly shown by the way she batted away my comment. So, I upped the ante a little by telling her the simple truth. "Listen, Amanda," I spoke to her as if she were a child who was simply in denial and too naïve to grasp the reality of things. "The fact is, is that…well, Quil he…he's not exactly boyfriend material."

 _'He's more of the imprint type,'_ I snidely remarked to myself.

"You see, I've known Quil all my life and I've seen girls come and go." Amanda seemed to know where I was going with this, but I wasn't finished yet. She needed to know where she stood and I was more than happy to put her in her place. "Look, what I'm trying to say is: Quil never dates anyone longer than, ohhh, five, six months – give or take."

"While that may be true, I know for a fact that Quil loves me more than them. He even told me so once." She really was getting full of herself now and I was slowly losing what little patience I had to begin with.

"You seem like a…good girl," I barely got that last bit out, "but I know Quil _a lot better_ than you do and trust me when I say it's undoubtedly over between you two. I just want you to be prepared." I made sure my voice sounded like that of a caring friend, but let's be honest: we both knew better; as much of a dumb blonde Amanda was, she could tell I was her rival from the beginning. Unfortunately for her, she didn't recognize how big of a threat I actually was until it was too late – this only added to my advantage.

Apparently, I had worn Amanda's patience down as well as she had mine for her next words had cut deep. "How could a child like you possibly know what goes on between adults," she sneered before continuing. Laughing, she taunted me. "I bet you've never even kissed a boy, let alone dated one."

"Alright ho, I never liked you, but I still tried to be cordial with you for Quil's sake. Now I'm through and it's about time we laid everything out in the open. I know you didn't like me from the get-go, big surprise: I didn't like you either. From the moment your hooker butt walked through the door, I knew you were bad news for Quil. And I know the only reason why you dress like that is because you consider me a threat and you're just trying to turn Quil's head. Well, guess what? I could be covered in so many layers till the point where I look like an Eskimo whose been preparing for the biggest blizzard in a hundred years, and Quil would still look at me before he'd even bat an eye in your direction. Even if you were butt-naked in front of him, he'd lean around you to look at me. So, don't you be coming up here _in my house, with my man on your arm_ and think that you have some kind of leverage over me, because you don't. You know why, Amanda? Because Quil and I have something together that you and he will _never, ever_ have. So, please allow me to repeat myself: I've been here years before you and I'm going to be here years after you've been booted to the curb."

Oh, how I wish I had had a camera on me. The look on her face…hell must've just frozen over because she just got owned by a 16 year-old and her face showed it.

"Sorry, it took so long," Quil said as he came bumbling in with grocery bag upon grocery bag stacked in his arms. Looking back and forth between us, Quil once again had to play referee. "What now," he sighed exasperatedly as his shoulders slumped.

Immediately, Amanda started in. "She just-"

"Careful now, Amanda," I spoke silkily from my corner of the ring. "We wouldn't want to find out anything that might wound your pride." Her face took on ashen pallor and let me know just how much of what I said she believed. I knew her kind so well: spending every waking moment hoping that the man you love (if Amanda is even capable of love) loves you in return. Praying countless prayers that you would be number one in his heart and having that dark voice in your head whisper to you all night long that you're not. The next morning you wake up with purple shadows under your eyes and everyone _just has to ask if you had trouble sleeping_. Then you have to go through the whole process of smiling and saying you slept well when in all actuality you didn't sleep a wink. Yeah, I know Amanda's type well enough because in some small way, we're alike. Both of us are in love with the same man and we spend every spare thought wondering if he loves the other over us. Gosh, love _sucks_.

Seeing that Amanda wasn't going to speak, Quil then turned his advances towards me. "What happened? I've only been gone for a few minutes."

Averting my gaze from his inquisitive one, I shrugged nonchalantly before replying, "Beats me."

Emily came in with what was left of the groceries and evidently didn't seem to notice the tension in the air since she spoke to Amanda in that chipper voice of hers.

"Hey, haven't seen you around in a while. What you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much, Em," Amanda said with a strained smile plastered across her face.

Knitting her brows after hearing Amanda's voice, Emily forged onwards anyway. "Well, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Actually, Em, Amanda has to get home; she mentioned something about having to nurse a wound. Right, Amanda?" I looked at her innocently and she just glared back at me with hatred when Emily was too busy focusing on what I was saying and wasn't looking her way. I noticed Quil was sending me a disapproving look that said "watch yourself," but I was _so_ not going to behave after it appeared that he was taking her side – _again_.

 _'Oh, well, I can always screw things up next time she tries to come around.'_

"See ya, Em. We'll be leaving; we've got plans," Quil said.

Suddenly, Amanda's eyes lit up as she remembered something and she latched onto Quil's arm. "That's right," she drawled. "We've got plans." That's when it hit me: Bellemont.

"Oh…ok. Well, you two kids have fun," Emily beamed.

"Oh, believe me, we will," Amanda said haughtily as she looked at me. Pulling a confused Quil with her, he had hardly said good-bye before he was pushed out the door.

Looking at me, Emily said, "Wonder what was up with her," before scooping up a couple of bags that were left to sit on the floor and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Hormones," I muttered under my breath. _'And not the good kind.'_ It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happens when two people are left alone for a while (especially if one of them has their hormones raging).

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please, please, please comment! I really need the support! Q: Do you want to see more of Amanda in the future?**


	4. Friday Night Confrontations

**Hey guys, so I know you've been good and I thought I would update early :p IF YOU LIKE HOW THE STORY IS GOING SO FAR, COME OVER TO "Wattpad" AND CHECK OUT MY ORIGINAL WORK! MY USERNAME IS: "TeddybearNichols"! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Baby," Johnny said as he leaned over for a kiss. I gladly met his lips, wanting to be distracted if only for a little while. The past 3 days have been nothing, but pure, unadulterated hell for me; I can't seem to get the image of Quil leading Amanda upstairs to a suite at the Bellemont out of my head.

"You okay? You look upset. What's wrong," Johnny asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Shaking my head, I whispered, "Nothing," before continuing in a louder voice. "I've just been thinking of you."

"Oh, really?" Johnny looked at me slyly. "What about me in particular have you been thinking about?"

"Just things," I giggled.

He narrowed his eyes in a gentle manner and tried to look peeved, but he couldn't hide the curl his lips were making. "You're not gonna tell me are you?"

"Nope," I said, making sure I _popped_ the "p".

"Hmmm, what to do? What to do?" Just then, the lights on the front porch came on and Sam peered out the window.

"For starts: you could get us out of here," I told Johnny anxiously. By now, Sam had made his way to the front door and opened it. He walked outside and tried to see who was driving the truck sitting behind some Evergreens at the end of his driveway. I knew if we sat there any longer, Sam would come out to the truck, so I urged Johnny to hurry up. He cranked up the Ford, put it in drive, and then we were off to Port Angeles.

Easing out a breath, I slouched down in my seat and placed my feet on the dashboard.

"Sneak out all right," Johnny asked me as he had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear shift placed between us.

"Sure, if you call it sneaking out. I just told Emily that I was going to the bonfire out on the beach with some friends and she let me go."

"Sweet, but do you think she'll find out," Johnny questioned while looking into the rearview mirror before glancing at me.

"Find out about what," I asked confusedly.

"Ya know – that you you're out on a date with the man of your dreams," Johnny cooed in my direction.

"No," I snorted. "Please, Sam and Emily are so glad I'm gone that even if I had told them I was going to Niagara Falls, they'd say 'Be back before 12'."

Scrunching up his face, Johnny asked, "Why would they be glad you're gone?"

Gazing at him in disbelief, I waited a couple seconds to see if he was kidding or being serious. Apparently, it was the latter. "Oh, _come on_ , Johnny. When two adults who are rarely left alone together finally get some free time, they…"

Understanding dawned on his features and he shuddered in repulsion. I couldn't help, but laugh at him; he was just so adorable. Seeing that I was feeling better, he took his hand off the gear shift and placed it on my knee. I thought he was trying to be sweet, but then he squeezed the sides and gave me a Charley-horse. Squealing, I bawled up my fist and punched him in the shoulder to get him to stop. He only relented after turning me into a ball of laughter. After settling down, I made my way over towards him and snuggled into his side.

"Thanks," I breathed against his chest.

The only response I got was him wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I slowly dozed off to the hum of the engine as slow circles were being caressed into my skin.

Rolling to a stop in front of my house, Johnny gave me a quick kiss, which led to another…which then led to another… (15 minutes later) I scooted out of the truck and gently closed the door so as not to wake up Sam and Emily. While heading towards the porch, I failed to notice the beat-up Chevy parked next to Sam's truck. I slowly tip-toed across the old, wooden boards and ever so slightly eased opened the screen-door. The lights were off which meant I was in the clear. My back was turned and I had just shut the door when I heard the _*flick*_.

"Well? You going to tell us where you've been," Sam's gruff voice angrily questioned from behind.

Realizing that there was really no point in denying anything, I turned around to accept my fate. There they were – Emily red-eyed from crying sat on the couch with a heavily-used tissue clenched in her hand; her fluffy bathrobe made her look all the more innocent and only made me feel worse about lying.

"Hellooo, I'm waiting," Sam drawled out impatiently. He wasn't the only impatient one. My chocolate eyes flitted over to his angry ones. Big mistake; Even though I wasn't in Sam's pack, I knew that Emily was the only one allowed to meet Sam in the eyes when he was angry and the blatant disregard displayed across my face helped no one. A low, guttural growl from Sam made Emily get up and put her hands against his chest; she petted him to try and calm him down.

"Just tell him where you were, Claire. Don't make this harder than it has to be," Em pleaded with me.

Sam's little outburst caused me to drop my head in submission (much to my chagrin). Cutting my eyes in his direction, I watched as his chest rose and fell in anger. _'I've pushed him far enough.'_

Straightening my shoulders I prepared for my doom. "I thought I already told you guys, I was at the bonfire."

"Bull- _,_ " Sam started, but before he could finish, the kitchen door came bouncing off the wall as an angry shape-shifter stormed through the threshold.

Quil's voice was unrecognizable as he spoke. "You were with that boy again weren't you?"

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Comment and Favorite the story! ONCE AGAIN: Wattpad, TeddybearNichols (My original work)**


	5. Nothing

**Hey there again, time for the weekly update! Just to let you know, things *might* be slowing down after this due to the fact that I'm writing my own story over on "Wattpad," BUT, I do intend to finish!**

* * *

Nothing – that was all that could be heard as everyone stilled at Quil's outburst. What was more shocking: sweet, even-tempered Quil going off on his imprint or the fact that me, an angel, had not only lied about going to the bonfire, but also withheld the fact that I had a boyfriend? Either way it was bad.

There stood Quil before me looking as gorgeous as ever, making it hard for me to admit that I had been with another man. _'If only he knew how many times I've kissed him…'_

Shaking my head of that thought, I saw the options before me: (1.) I could grovel and beg and swear up and down that I would never _ever_ do such a normal thing as getting a boyfriend again or (2.) I could give him tit for tat and make sure me harassing any of his "girlfriends" would be the least of his concern. _'Hmmm, I think I'll go with option #2.'_

"Well, young lady," Quil bit out between his lovely canines. _'Since when did he start calling me that,'_ I thought in disgust of his choice of addression.

Cocking my eyebrow in such a manner that can only be mastered by a moody teenager, I set my plan into motion: "And if I say I was?"

Quil growled, literally, and yet again it went unnoticed. "Then I say you're grounded!"

"Hmm, I believe that's up to my legal guardians to decide, not you, darling." For once, the pet name didn't sound anything like a tender attachment.

"Quil's right, Claire," Sam said in a more controlled, but still just as angry voice. "Your grounded."

"Why," I snapped. "Because, I got a boyfriend? Because, I wanted to be normal for once?"

"No, Claire," Sam continued. "Because you lied about where you were! Do you have any idea how worried we were? We had no idea where you were, who you were with, or if you were even okay!"

Tensing my cheek, I let the tick in my jaw manifest a little bit more before replying in a deadly quiet voice. "Well, it appears I'm not the only one who's been lying and believe me mine didn't cause as nearly much distress as yours did."

Looking at me from his dark brown eyes, same humored me as all adults humor children who have been caught with their hands in the cookie jar: "And what have we been lying about exactly, Claire?"

"…The fact that I'm Quil's imprint…" I muttered, but by the expressions on their faces, they had heard me.

There it was again, that nothingness that suffocated the air and seeped into my bones. Quil's crossed arms went limp at his sides and his taut expression slackened; Emily gasped and clung to her robe and to Sam even tighter while Sam himself eyed me close-lipped.

"Silent as ever Sam," I goaded. "That must be a first for an Alpha. Oh, excuse me, I made a slip of the tongue! You didn't lie, you just withheld all the facts from me," I shrugged in what was supposed to be a calm manner, but definitely came off snotty. Turning once more towards Quil, I let him have a lashing from my infamous tongue as well. "When did Jacob say it was supposed to be? Until I " _came of age_ "? And here he is dating a hybrid-girl 4 years my junior. Tsk, tsk, tsk! You let an outsider interfere in a course that was for me and you alone, Quil and now it's driven us both off a cliff while he's as happy as an imprinter can be!" I huffed and I puffed like the mad wolf I was and I let him know that I don't care what kind of house he lived in, I'd tear anything down just to spite him.

"Oh, honey," came Emily from my peripheral vision. Before she could even touch me I snapped on her, after all it was her turn now.

"Don't you, _"honey"_ me! You are just as much to blame as them! If it weren't for your not accepting the imprint bond, Jacob would have had nothing to sway Quil with. You should have been there! You should have defended me when I couldn't! Out of all the people, I thought you for sure would have been on my side," I choked out gutturally. _'Curse these wretched feelings!'_

Emily's eyes matched the wetness in mine own. "We thought it would be best if Quil waited." Her voice had grown as equally small as there were tears in her eyes, but I ignored them. If only she knew how many I had spilled because of her narrow-mindedness, she would've re-thought it all.

"Really, Em," I shrieked at her. Sam stepped forward as did Quil, but I ignored them both, focusing only on the shrinking form before me. "It's Quil! He would have never done anything inappropriate! You stole _your own cousin's boyfriend_ yet you still have the cheek to stand here and say you _"think"_ it was for the best! You ruined just about any happiness Leah could have had and now you're doing the exact same thing by encouraging _my_ Quil to prostitute himself all for the sake of saving face," I ended shrilly.

"Enough," Sam yelled, pulling a weeping Emily into his arms. "You've gone way too far, Claire!"

"Oh," I drawled in a mock tone. "Go ahead and coddle her just like you always do, Sam. Make sure she doesn't have to shoulder any responsibility, any burdens she caused." I knew I was going too far. Did I regret that I brought up Leah? Yes. Did I hate the fact that I made my aunt, who had taken me and my sister in and raised us like her own children, cry? Absolutely. But, her carelessness cost me the companionship of the only person I truly ever loved.

Sam picked up Emily in his arms and carried her past me. "Quil," I hear behind me. The command was unspoken. After Sam and Emily had retreated to their bedroom in the back, I felt a hot hand turn me around. I wonder if he saw the destruction he caused echo in my eyes. It appeared he did, but he only grabbed my elbow to walk me towards the stairs and the commencement of my house arrest.

"Ever the diligent soldier, Quil. Always obeying, never taking, even what's yours by right."

"He's my Alpha," was his only reply.

"Yes, and I'm your imprint. Does that not take precedence over your Alpha?"

And there it was again – nothing, no response – and for once I welcomed it. I didn't want to know how much he truly didn't care.

* * *

 **BOOM! What did you think? Is it awesome? Was it what you expected and dreamed about for nights on end? If you want to make my day, comment or even better: COME FOLLOW ME ON "Wattpad" *Username on my Profile Bio!***


	6. Repercussions

**Okay, okay, I know I've been bad what with not uploading in a long time, but I've had university work to do and when you're in university, there are no weekends/breaks. Plus, now I'm doing summer school to get ahead and I'm suffocating under the workload...Please forgive me. I didn't really know where this was going, but had an idea and struggled to get between points of the story (having to write fillers suck, but they're needed). I didn't want to write a crappy chapter in haste just to please everyone... You all can thank "Quartz" for giving me the much-needed nudge. For now, enjoy.**

* * *

The sheets beneath me gave me no comfort as I plucked at them like a violin. A song formed in my mind and I let my fingers carry out the melody on the cotton beneath me. My face felt icky against the pillow and I tried to ignore the wet spot from my tears making my cheek clammy. It was the morning after "it" happened and I felt the physical repercussions of it. Not only was my body drained, but I was starving as well. Emily came up with a tray of food: chocolate chip and sprinkle pancakes. She even put the whip cream in the form of a heart. Aww, how sweet…

Upon setting the tray on my desk, she came over to the bed and ran her fingers through my hair like I was a little girl again. She sat down on the bed when she picked up the hair covering my neck and pushed it back so she could see me more clearly. I wonder what she saw. Was I broken enough for her? Could she not see what she'd done?

"Oh baby," she cooed softly as her fingers petted my hair. A heavy sigh left her chest, yet I still didn't feel sorry for. She knew what she was doing. "We didn't want to hurt you…"

I started to cry. It dribbled at first, but quickly picked up speed and as soon as my vision became blurry, I turned my head into the pillow and sobbed. My body was still angled toward Emily and I curled my already fetal position into a tighter ball. Emily made some more noises, but between the sounds of my own crying as well as my face soaking my pillow beyond comfort, I could honestly care less what Emily was saying. I felt her arms try to enfold me, but I made no outward signal that I noticed her. After a while, the pressure of her lying on my side seemed to fade and when I finally seemed to settle, I rolled over and noticed that she was no longer in the room. The once light sky outside my window was now drastically dark. Like the sun had not been there at all.

I realized that I was indeed very hungry so I got up carefully and hobbled over towards my desk to eat my pancakes. Considering they've been sitting there for hours, I poked a finger and felt their staleness. I'd have a better chance with a kitchen sponge.

Ignoring the food, I went to the door to the right of my desk and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and took note of my wretchedness: my hair was unkempt in a _so_ not sexy way, my eyes were extremely red and so was my nose. I picked up my hair and realized upon looking at it further that I was in need of a long shower accompanied with deep scrubbing.

The water felt good against my skin and offered a slight reprieve. After getting out of the shower, I picked up a big, poofy towel and let its warmth encompass me. My hair fell around my shoulders in wavy clumps. I opened the door and my heart fell into my stomach. My food was no longer at my desk; instead it was replaced with Quil.

"We need to talk," he said. His tone spoke more than the words themselves. I knew he didn't want to talk, but nonetheless felt obligated to due to the imprint bond. I'm sure he has better things to do, in particular: Amanda. Letting my emotionless eyes rest on him, I was waiting for him to look at me rather than the floor, but I suppose it was of more interest for he didn't raise his eyes. I walked past him and he caught my wrist in his firm hand.

"Where are you going," he questioned briskly. I looked down at the towel still wrapped around me and his hand dropped soon afterwards.

I took my time changing, making him wait. I put on some loose, comfortable pajamas and walked towards the doorway of my closet and stood there. His back turned towards me, it was now my turn to wait.

"…What you did…was wrong, Claire. Bringing up Leah," he shook his head in disappointment as if he couldn't continue. "You must know that, at least."

Words cannot begin to describe the pain I felt at that moment. My imprint was defending them, himself. I literally could not take it anymore and the wetness slowly dripping off my face was evidence of that. I ambled towards the bed, shuffling my feet all the while. Nearing the bed I leaned ever so slightly forward and picked up the edge. My movements were stiff and almost robotic. I pulled one knee up and pressed it into the mattress before allowing my entire body to collapse into its soft caress.

"Claire, come on. Now's not the time to ignore me," Quil said in impatience; I could envision him pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat in my chair.

"Claire," he barked at me when he realized I wasn't going to talk and I could hear the chair scrape against the floor in his haste as he got up.

 _'_ _Seriously? Can't he hear me crying? He is a shape-shifter after all! Maybe he just doesn't care. No surprise there.'_ As I was thinking this to myself, I could hear Quil's angry strides in the background as he was approaching me. Soon enough, he had reached the side of my bed and his shadow cast a dark image against the wall.

"Claire," he called once more as his hand curled around my shoulder and roughly turned me over onto my back. I looked up at him with my splotchy tear-soaked face. I watched the anger turn into blatant shock. I ripped my shoulder away, embarrassed at my current state and finally let my pain be voiced in aching sobs. There was a long pause and then I barely heard him take his shoes off, but I most definitely felt the cool air as he lifted the covers to get in with me. He snuggled up against my back and I felt him tuck his knees into the backs of mine. My cries wracked my body and his arms wrapped around me and tightened protectively.

He let me cry for a good bit before I heard him sigh against my ear "Claire, you know we're going to have to talk about this at some point, right?"

I wailed louder. _'Are you kidding me? My heart is breaking and all he can think about is himself!'_ I used my elbow to push myself upwards, meaning to get out of the bed and away from him, but he was too strong and he used his strength to pull me back down against him.

"No, Claire. Stop," he said and for once since this whole ordeal began he didn't sound tired or harsh. Once more, I turned my head into the pillow for comfort. Plus, it helped to muffle my cries. He held me and soothed me and with time, I drained myself. He didn't say anything, knew better than to try, so all he did was hum a lullaby softly. I felt drowsy and my eyes ached. I went back over in my head what he'd said since he'd set foot in my room. Not once did I recall him saying he was sorry.

* * *

 **What did you think? Was it okay? Please review and let me know your opinions. Like I said, I'm sorry, but my education comes first.**


	7. Can't Be Trusted

**Okay, so I know I'm a bad author for going so long without an update. To be honest, I don't see how people do weekly updates..." So here it goes, the next chapter:**

* * *

Sunday went by just as usual - the same cycle as yesterday. Sam wasn't even trying to speak to her and when Emily did, it only amounted to more tears. At least Quil _tried_ to be understanding, well not really...

Monday morning rolled around and it was time for school. Sluggish, Claire pulled on just some simple clothes, a pair of jeans and a navy t-shirt. She wasn't really in the mood to doll herself up and for good reason! Her hairstyle of choice was a loose pony-tail. To top it all off, she wrapped herself in a hoodie and then placed her feet in some plain tennis shoes.

Making her way down stairs, Claire tucked her hands into the pocket of her hoodie. Sam was already seated at the table, eating his food diligently. Claire could see Emily rummaging around in the kitchen, opening a cupboard here and setting down a pot there. She walked slowly towards the table; dragging a hand from the warmth of her hood, she grabbed the back of the chair opposite of Sam and hauled it out.

Hearing her, Emily came out of the kitchen with a plate of eggs and bacon that matched that of Sam's own plate.

"Hey, sweetie! Did you sleep well," Emily asked enthusiastically.

Raising one eyebrow, Claire looked over at Sam who was still ignoring her before looking back at her aunt - all the while not answering. Emily's once bright smile was slowly diminishing as Claire continued to stare at her with a dead-pan expression. Nodding anyways, Emily picked up the plate of muffins and offered them to her. Looking at them, Claire snubbed the offering and focused on her plate. With a fork, she cut a very small piece of her eggs and slowly chewed it. Emily was still holding the plate of muffins before she hesitantly placed them down on the table, realizing that Claire wasn't planning on eating one anytime soon. The ceramic hit the wood with a light thud. Out of nowhere, Sam grabbed one of the muffins and reaching across the table, placed one on her plate.

"Eat," he commanded gruffly.

Sniveling her nose in disgust, she complained. "But you touched it. I don't want to eat it now."

Huffing, he looked up at her in stern annoyance before repeating himself. "I said," he bit, "eat." He punctuated the end in a clipped voice.

Realizing she was pushing his buttons, she complied. Eyeing him, she picked up the muffin and plucked a blueberry sticking out on top. Casually, she popped it in her mouth and munched on it before she carelessly plunked the muffin back down.

"Claire," he said in warning. If that wasn't enough to make a statement, he used his fork to point at her, trying to get his point across.

Clapping her hands, Emily tried desperately to calm the both of them down. "Well, I do believe it is about time for you go to school." She emphasized this by picking up Claire's plate when the front door opened with a creak. All heads turned to see who it was. There stood Quil, wiping his feet on the doormat before stepping inside.

"What're you doing here," Claire asked bluntly.

Watching her, Quil shook out the rain from his hair before replying almost as bluntly as her. "Well nice to see you, too..."

Rolling her eyes, she faced forward again. "I wasn't done with that," she said to Emily. Emily opened her mouth to answer her when Quil came up to the left of her. He snatched a bacon crisp from _her_ plate. Speaking around it he told her "There's no time, you have to get to school."

"Okay, and...? Besides, the bus isn't here, yet." Making sure, she looked out the window to see the road and no bus in it.

"You're not riding the bus. I'm driving you."

Whipping around, Claire furrowed her brows in a mix of anger and confusion. "Since when," She yelled.

"Since I told him to."

Turning her gaze to Sam, she waited for him to continue. Leaning back in his chair, he watched her. "Since you can't seem to be trusted, we decided it was best if Quil drove you to school."

" _We_ ," she spat. "Who's _we_?" Claire looked at Quil, but he just stared back blankly as he continued to munch on a slice of bacon. Emily looked down, avoiding Claire's penetrating gaze, and lastly, Sam didn't appear willing to answer her anytime soon.

"Whatever," she snapped, roughly pushing herself back from the table. She walked to the door to grab her backpack, all the while voicing her thoughts. "Never-mind the fact that I'm 18 - a legal adult!"

"Well, if you don't like it, young lady, then you can move out," Sam called. "But as long as you're living under my house, then it's my rules!"

Claire was halfway out the door before she turned back to look at them. Emily was trying to get Sam to calm down. "Be careful what you wish for, Sam," Claire spoke. "You might just get it." And with that, she let the screen door shut. Stomping through the rain, she let herself get wet as her thoughts churned constantly in her head.

She opened Quil's truck door and sat inside. She watched him through the blurry water tracing lines down her window as he ran out to the driver's side. He got in and started the truck before backing out of the drive. They were quiet all the way to school.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Not my best, but enough to suffice. I'm *thinking* of throwing in a plot twist in the next chapter! Care to guess?**


	8. Goodbye, My Lover

**Alright, I know it's been a really,** ** _really_** **long time, but this has been my hardest semester at Uni. yet and once a semester begins, there's really not much time to devote the energy I need to be able to develop this story and make it good. I genuinely hope everyone likes the newest installment in the story :D**

As soon as Quil pulled into the school parking lot, I jumped out of the truck and slammed the door, purposefully ignoring the "Claire!" thrown my way through the windshield. Hunching my shoulders, it looked like I was trying to seek protection from the rain when in all reality, I welcomed it; it was the people surrounding me that I was trying to keep out.

I took the concrete steps leading up to the school building three at a time. With each step, I allowed my anger to pour through me and release itself onto the floor before me. I stomped and listened to my footsteps echoing off the walls. Upon reaching the glass doors of the school entrance, I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that if I walked into that building that something bad was going to happen: perhaps the needless prying of a friend asking me "What's wrong?" or a teacher over-looking my current state and pushing me to my breaking point. Either way, nothing good would come from attending school today and I really couldn't take it if Emily and Sam got onto me for getting in trouble at school. So, I did what I thought was best, I turned around and walked back the way I came. When I stood at the top of the stairs leading up to the school, I looked out across the parking lot, noticing (as I had expected) that Quil's truck was no longer there. Seeing my chance to escape, I took it.

Reaching over my shoulder with one arm, I gathered the hood to my jacket and pulled it over my eyes. I adjusted my backpack and let the right strap fall off my shoulder to where it bounced against my butt with each step. Numb, I clutched at the single strap nestled against my left shoulder with both hands relentlessly. My sneakers beneath me were mesmerizing, they entranced me – perhaps they were _too_ entrancing for I didn't know who was upon me until I walked into their open arms.

Startled, I leaned back to look up at the person who was crushing me against them, but alas, the hood was so big that even when I leaned back in it, my vision was still barred. A hand trailed up my back tenderly and rested at the part of my hood where the fabric was sewn together. Gently, they tugged at it until my hood rested at the boundary between my forehead and hairline. Eagerly awaiting to see my captor, I looked up into heated hazel eyes.

"Johnny," I breathed. His touch was so warm, so welcoming, that I nuzzled my body into his. My forehead rested against his Adam's apple and it tickled when he laughed softly.

"Hey, there, gorgeous. Did you miss me?"

I knew he was only meaning well, but somehow, with that slight expression, it reminded me of all that had happened and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I silently sobbed into his chest. The need to feel some compassion, an emotion denied to me by my family, was so desperate inside of me that it flowed easily onto Johnny's shirt, leaving behind splotchy marks as proof of my pain.

Ever so slowly, he leaned back to where he could look at me on my level and gazed at me sweetly. "Baby," he whispered softly, "what's wrong?" I turned my head in embarrassment and tried to push him away, but to no avail. He wasn't going to just leave me like this. After all, it is Johnny. "Tell me what's wrong, honey…okay? Hmm?"

How could I speak? It hurt too much and besides, what would I tell him: _The man I love doesn't love me. He, my family – everyone I loved – has lied and betrayed me for years! And oh, by the way, I'm not talking about you._

I settled for the next best thing. "I'm fine, really. I'm just upset because this _stupid weather_ is ruining my hair." For good measure, I pulled at the ends of a wayward lock.

He smiled at me, but I could tell he was only playing along. He didn't believe me for a moment and I knew it. His eyes couldn't hide the pain in them at my distress no more than I could lie about "being fine". "Really, it's the rain that's bothering you?"

I nodded my head, avoiding his eyes, and said "Uh-huh" like any child would when confronted with doubt.

We stood there for a bit longer as he massaged my shoulders with his hands, the both of us ignoring the rain.

"Well," Johnny drawled out. "Do you want me to take you somewhere? We could go anywhere you want?"

I jerked my head back and forth in a silent "no" before continuing out loud "I don't want you to miss school, besides, no offense, but you can't help me with this." I was right at least, but Johnny didn't know I was only trying to protect him.

"This coming from the girl I caught skipping school herself? Practice what you preach, Sweetheart."

He chuckled a little bit, but it died off when he saw that I wasn't amused. He was trying to make me laugh and failing miserably…I was letting him, too broken to care. And there we were, him staring at me, me staring at the ground in a daze.

He sighed worriedly. "Just tell me what's got you bothered so much! I promise, whatever it is, I can take it!" With each syllable, his voice got louder and louder to the point where I'm sure if anyone else was in the parking lot, they would have no trouble hearing him.

I knew he was only trying to help. He hated seeing me like this! To be honest, that was the first time anything "big" came up in our relationship that I couldn't tell him. "You don't get it, you just don't get it…you'll never get it…" I shook my head vehemently, not meeting his eyes as I muttered to myself. It was callous of me, I know, but I was already trying to patch myself up, I couldn't deal with sugar-coating everything to make it better for him, so I was brisk.

"Don't get what? I'm just trying to help, Claire! Let me help!" He was in anguish and it was all because of me. I looked at his tormented face and thought, _really thought_ for the first time since dating Johnny. It was like I was getting tunnel vision.

 _'_ _Why did I even begin a relationship with him that I knew was going to end eventually? To get back at Quil? That isn't fair to Johnny, Claire. He loves you,_ really loves you _and here you are, using him until it's convenient for you to date Quil. You're doing the_ exact _same thing you accused Quil of doing with Amanda!'_ In that moment, I knew what I had to do.

"-and I know it's been tough on you, what with your parents' accident and having to keep this relationship a secret from Emily and them, but if you'd just let me in, I promise- "

"I want to break up…Johnny…I think it's best…" Perhaps it was my emotional state or maybe even, I wasn't processing what I was saying, but once the words were out of my mouth, they were out forever and couldn't come back…I'm not sure I even wanted them to…' _It's for the best, Claire, remember? Never forget that!'_

All color left Johnny's face as he stared bleakly at me. His mouth moved as he blundered mutely at what he wanted to say, but nothing came out. He continued to gaze at me desperately, perhaps he wanted me to take back what I had said, but I couldn't. Even though what I had just done tore me up inside, it would come nowhere near the amount of pain Johnny would have felt if I had prolonged the relationship and broke up with him later. How long could I continue this: a month, a year, five years? No! What I did was right.

His jaws continued to open and close until finally he rasped: "Claire!" Suddenly, he clutched my arms in an iron grip. I flinched in pain, but kept quiet.

"What do you mean you want to break up," he leaned forward heatedly. The intense anger in his voice almost matched the heat in his hands. They felt like they were on fire.

"I mean exactly that. I want to break up."

"No, no," he shook his head in denial, "you can't mean it. Your upset right now. You'll see, once you're over whatever it is that's upsetting you right now, it'll all be okay." I didn't know if it was me his was trying to convince or himself.

He was starting to unnerve me with his rambling and his grip was making my arms throb. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I was already unsettled with Quil and them, and as selfish as it is, I didn't have it in me to soothe Johnny down. There was enough on my plate already.

"Listen, Quil, we can talk about this later." I ripped myself free from his hold and made to go around him.

"What," he practically yelled as he got in my line of movement. "Who's Quil?" His anger was expected, warranted even, but this…this side of him was still a shock to me.

I stepped back jerkily, unaware of my slip and now paying the price for it. I tried to go around him, but with each move he blocked my way. The constant moving back and forth made me nauseous and uneasy. My vision was getting hazy. At that moment, Johnny's voice began to move farther and farther away – my hearing losing its sensitivity. The emotional drainage from the past couple of days was finally catching up with me physically. I had to get out of there. I did what I had to. I turned to the trees at my left and made a mad dash for them.

The branches slashed at my face as I whipped past them, pushing them out of my way in my haste. I could scarcely hear Johnny trampling through the underbrush behind me. The rain made it all the harder to find good footing. I slipped on the mud beneath my sneakers and fell face-forward onto the ground – about 40 feet from where the tree-line began. Luckily, I caught myself with my hands before any real damage could be done. Trying to get up quickly, I found myself pinned by a heavy body. My slip had allowed enough time for Johnny to catch up with me. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at him. He was livid.

The trees surrounded us in a rough circle, allowing the rain above us to pour down and slightly cloud my eyes.

"What did you mean back there!" Johnny was starting to scare me; I'd never seen him like this. He was becoming more incensed by the minute. Looking at him looming over me, I watched and it almost seemed as if the rain turned to steam when it hit his skin. I thought I had heard a faint hissing sound, but that was quickly pushed aside when Johnny's voice forced me to the present.

"Claire!"

"Alright, alright, easy, Johnny, easy," I cooed as I tried to calm him. I reached out with one palm and placed it gingerly on his chest.

"Oh, my gosh," I yelled anxiously, "You're burning up!"

"Who's Quil," he gritted through clenched teeth.

Staring up at him, I pondered my current options: I could tell him the truth or lie. "Who," Johnny asked once more impatiently, apparently tired of waiting. His tone of voice had me recoiling. Seeing no way around this, I thought it best to finally come clean. "He's just a friend," I explained pathetically. We both knew better than that, but he wanted me to say it. No one just forgets their boyfriend and calls him by another man's name unless _something_ is going on.

"A friend," he mocked, "You really want me believe he's just a friend? Who? Is? He," he shouted in my face. His breath smelled of the mint toothpaste he brushed his teeth with not an hour earlier.

"Look he's just a frien- "

"WHO? IS? HE? WHO IS HE, CLARE? WH- "

"I LOVE HIM," I screamed, leaning up into his face until our noses touched. "OKAY? I LOVE HIM!" I don't know why those were my exact words, but I was _so tired_ of the constant lying, by me, by everyone. Enough was enough.

He blinked at me like he didn't quite understand what I was saying. I could see his mind trying to process it, but it just wasn't going through for him. I relaxed back in the mud – both the truth and I laid barren before him. The pain in his eyes bothered me, yet for some reason I still whispered: "I love him…" Simply breaking his heart wasn't enough for me, I had to make it clear – break all ties between us.

Johnny was taut over me, motionless even. I couldn't see him breathing. Feeling terrible, I reached up towards his face and pressed my palm against his cheek, exhaling softly on a murmur, "Johnny…I-"

As soon as I had finished the last syllable, the most horrendous thing happened, like my touch had triggered something in him: Johnny reared back with a guttural roar, his clothes ripping before my very eyes. When he came back down onto all fours, it wasn't him.

Above me stood a large timber wolf – a timber wolf with hazel eyes.

 **Did you like it? Please, comment! Y'all make my day! Thanks for your unwavering support!**


	9. Cause and Effect

**Hey guys! So I feel that this story is slowly making it's way to the end. I still have a few things in mind, but let me know how you feel about that. Things that have happened since last we met: I've declared History as my major! Well, anyways, I hope this next chapter is as enjoyable for you as the previous ones have been!**

* * *

"Dammit, Claire!"

"What? What did you expect me to do? Chase after him?"

"Alright, everybody, just calm down. We'll figure this out," Emily said, trying to calm the tension in the room, emitting mostly from Sam. I looked over at him, his body shaking as he tried to control the anger roiling through him. Standing in the living room, I watched as he gripped the back of the couch. I could've sworn that the fabric would tear, but apparently, it was made from a very durable material if it could withstand a shapeshifter's temper.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you," Sam jabbed.

Recoiling, I narrowed my eyes at him in mock. "Oh yeah, because it's my fault that my boyfriend – well, now he's my ex-boyfriend thanks to you – but, besides that, it's _my_ fault that he's roaming the forest on four legs," I shrieked.

Clenching the wooden frame of the couch, Sam's knuckles went from a warm tan to a slight white. My senses were on high alert due to my agitation and as I watched as Sam leaned himself towards me over the back of the couch, I heard a _snap_. "Listen here, I had the boys keeping tabs on this Johnny of yours. And if I remember correctly, we forbade you from seeing him! You had no cause to be around him!"

"Okay, first off: he's not _my Johnny_ okay? We broke up. And secondly: stalking is illegal. Lastly, you grounded me for lying about going to the bonfire and never do I recall you saying I couldn't have a boyfriend. And just for good measure, we go to school together so I was bound to interact with him at some point anyways. Got it?"

"You-"

"Enough!" Jumping, I turned my head to look at a very peeved Emily. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at the both of us.

"But, Em-" Sam started.

"No! No, _but Em_ " She mimicked. I've had enough of the both of you! Whatever this is, whatever is going on, we'll get through it, okay? This isn't the first time we've faced difficulty and it won't be the last."

Sighing, she walked over towards me and placed a loving hand on one of my shoulders, rubbing it silently.

"…Why is Sam here?"

Sam opened his mouth as if he were about to tear into me before Emily held up her hand to cut him off. "It's just a simple question, Baby. No need to get so upset." As if that weren't enough, she attempted to soothe him further by walking around the edge of the couch to him. Gingerly, she placed both hands at the base of his back and rolled small circles upwards until she was rubbing each shoulder with one hand. Coming together, both hands massaged each side of his neck.

Staring at them in envy, I could only think what it would be like if Quil and I had a future like that. A pang of sadness hit me and I turned around to look out the window….

"Do you know where they are?" I whispered, it coming out softer than I had intended, but with his hyper-sensitive hearing, Sam heard me just fine.

"They'll call me when they find him." Sam's voice was quieter as well, most likely due to the touch of his imprint…

' _Don't go down that road, Claire. There's nothing, but darkness waiting for you.'_

Shaking my head slightly, I cast a glance back over my shoulder at them; quick as it was, I caught a glimpse of Emily pressing a gentle kiss into Sam's shoulder-blade. Sam had his head leaned back, eyes closed in ecstasy. Watching them like that had me feeling like I was intruding so I turned to look back outside.

Regarding the rain that hadn't let up at all since that morning, I watched it make patterns on the window, tracing the many lines with my gaze.

"Why aren't you out there with them," I asked, repeating my question from earlier. It wasn't meant to be a snarky remark, just mere curiosity – even Quil was out searching for Johnny, much as he didn't like him – luckily, Sam didn't take it that way.

"In case he comes back into civilization. I don't want him to walk the streets of the reservation. It's not like he can pass for a dog."

I knew the real reason Sam wasn't out there. _Because of me._ When every other shapeshifter changed for the first time, he was right there with them. As an Alpha, only he could make the wolf submit. But in this case…Sam was here to protect me and his mate. He didn't want Johnny in his crazed state to track my scent to this house and attack us in a fit of rage. Besides, Johnny already knew where I lived. It wouldn't be that hard to find me. Then again, this caution might be unfounded; the overwhelming fear and confusion when a shapeshifter first changes would muddle any wolf's brain. Johnny might not even know he's Johnny.

It was at that moment that the kitchen phone began to ring. Striding towards it, Sam yanked it out of its' holder. "Yeah," he said gruffly. There was no need to say it was him speaking, no one except solicitors called, really.

I couldn't hear what was being said on the other end of the line, but when I saw Sam let out a huge sigh, relaxing his shoulders, a wave of relief washed over me. It took me a moment to realize I had been shaking.

Facing the living room again, I stared at Sam as he listened patiently in the dim kitchen light. He focused his attention on something over my shoulder.

Slowly looking behind me, I saw a dark figure race through the rain and bound up onto the porch. Busting the door open, it came flinging on its' hinges and bounced off the window pane, revealing a drenched Quil sporting denim shorts, the usual werewolf attire.

"Sam," I hear him call loudly, most unnecessarily as Sam would have no trouble hearing him. Sparing me a glance, I looked at his face and the unreadable expression he wore. It unnerved me.

"Yeah, he's here." Sam hung up the phone and made his way over to Quil. Before he reached him, Quil backed his way outside to make room for Sam. Emily followed closely on his heels. When she reached the door, I heard her gasp. Her hand was raised to cover her open mouth. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What," I questioned nervously. "What is it?" As if remembering that I was there, she turned her body towards me and began to try and calm me down. "Shhh, it's okay-"

"What? What's okay?" I didn't wait around for her to tell me. I shoved her hands to the side and moved around her.

"Claire," she called after me, but my anxiety wouldn't hear her. I was too determined to see what was happening.

Rushing outside, Sam's back almost blocked my view, but I still saw it, or at least what I needed to. I edged around him slowly to see if what my eyes were taking in was reality. Frozen, I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

Standing at the bottom of the porch steps, rain falling around him, stood the timber wolf I had seen earlier that morning. The only thing different was that this wolf before me was now currently snuggled up against Leah's side.

Wrapping an arm underneath his chin, Leah pulled Johnny's furry face to rest against her shoulder. Using her hand, she petted his wet fur. He nuzzled against her body and purred. Both of them looked content, but it was Leah's expression as she regarded Johnny that had me feeling nauseous. I've only seen that look when Sam is watching Emily.

"Johnny…" I breathed, reaching an up-turned hand out to him. "Johnny, it's me." The wolf opened its' eyes slowly into slits before cutting them over at me. I gave them a watery smile as I waited with baited breath for him to come to me. His eyes stared into me, recognition causing them to widen a little more. But recognition was all I got. All the love I had once seen gaze at me so tenderly from those hazel depths were gone. He knew me, but the Claire he knew no longer existed for him. Now, all he saw was Leah.

That's when everything went black.

* * *

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK? Please, oh please, comment! I know I've been bad, but surely not so bad that you couldn't spare a comment and make my day :)**


End file.
